


Out of the gravity.

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, cosas que no tienen na que ver, les quiero mazo, mis niños, siempre lloro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

El mundo se movía siempre hacia delante, empujándonos a encontrarnos una y otra vez; siempre sería por casualidad (convirtiéndose en la casualidad más bonita de todas). Quizás algún día saque los pies del tiesto y sea yo quien le busque, en vez de dejar que vuelva a cruzarse en mi vida como una estrella fugaz para desaparecer tan rápido como vino.

Nuestro encuentro, esta vez, fue en Ciudad Mayólica. Apenas había llegado cuando divisé a N a lo lejos y corrí hacia él para saludarlo — siempre estaba bien ver caras conocidas, me hacía sentir como si estuviese en casa. Me sonrió un poco, murmurando mi nombre como forma de saludo, aunque noté un matiz de seriedad impropia de él en su voz.

Antes de poder siquiera preguntarle que ocurría, sus palabras consiguieron que la piel se me pusiese de gallina y la adrenalina llegase por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. "Hay reclutas del Equipo Plasma por aquí", y casi sin haber acabado de decirlo, me cogió de la mano, arrastrándome hasta la noria, argumentando que desde allí podrías divisarles mejor. Asentí, tenía razón.

Ya montados en la pequeña cabina, me acerqué a la ventana en busca de los enemigos, ignorando incluso la presencia de N dado mi propio absorbimiento en esta tarea. Fue su voz quien me devolvió al mundo real, haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos y las palabras se anudasen en mi garganta, "antes que nada, debes saber que soy el líder del Equipo Plasma."

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, me besó.

 

 

Me pregunto si el mundo puede detenerse, congelarse en el tiempo, dejar que la noria fuese lo único que se moviera. Pero este no perdona a los osados, no da tregua a aquellos que pretenden ir en contra suya; así que no pude detener el tiempo, no pude retener a N junto conmigo.

Algún día quizás toda esta locura se haya acabado, quizás algún día seremos dos adolescentes normales, sin enemigos, sin rivalidad. Solo nosotros, N.

 

Hasta entonces, _bon voyage_. Volveremos a vernos, posiblemente más pronto que tarde. Y si tengo el valor suficiente,

seré yo quien te bese en esa ocasión.


End file.
